Chase Collins Drabbles
by Kaychan87
Summary: A series of 500 words or less drabbles featuring Chase Collins
1. Chapter 1

**Chase Collins Drabbles**

 **Summary:** A young woman returns home from work to find Chase Collins bleeding out and sitting at her door.

 **Authour's Notes:** Started as a larger project with a friend over on DeviantArt. We challenged each other to write 500 word drabbles inspired by several characters portrayed by Sebastian Stan. Now I'm sharing several of them over here on ; they will be written and updated sporadically, each character getting their own series on here.

* * *

Kerri walked up to her apartment door, digging through her purse for her keys. Work had been hellish and all she wanted was to go home, slip into comfortable pyjamas, and maybe grab a glass of wine. She had not been prepared at all to find a man slumped against the door looking like he had just gotten jumped by a gang. What Kerri had expected even less was the identity of that man. "The hell are you doing back here?" the woman spat out, her voice dripping with venom.

The man raised his head, flashing a lazy smirk. His dark hair looked like it was matted down with blood. "Miss me?"

"You're not welcome here," Kerri growled out, not daring to move closer. Despite the condition he was in, she knew quite well what he was capable of. She had known him since they were children and once Kerri had thought she was in love with him. But he had changed far too much from the boy she had known. The man in front of her was a stranger and from the look of him, he had not changed for the better since she had seen him last.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kerri," he stated, trying to sound menacing and failing.

"Leave Chase," Kerri said, standing firm with her decision.

His eyes darkened as he looked at her, a scowl firmly on his place. He raised his hand and the woman flinched back slightly. She was one of the few who knew exactly what Chase Collins was. "How about a hand up?" he said after a moment.

Kerri released the breath she had been holding the moment his eyes went black. "I'll call the police," she threatened though her voice wavered.

"I'll kill them," replied Chase without missing a beat.

Kerri knew he meant it, too. "Like you killed Jeremy?" A dark look passed over Chase's face at the mention of the name. Of course Chase would remember Jeremy; Jeremy was someone not even Kerri could forget. She had dated Jeremy when she was but a freshman in high school; he had been two years. Things had ended badly between the two of them and Kerri had moved on. She hadn't seen him after that until her seventeenth birthday. He would not leave her alone, his attentions bordering on obsessive.

"You'd be dead if I hadn't," Chase pointed out as he eased himself off the ground. Biting her lower lip, Kerri looked away from Chase. Jeremy had been harassing her at work when Chase had arrived. He had saved her from a bad situation that was quickly escalating. And the next morning, Jeremy's body had been discovered in a park. "And now you're going to help me."

"One night and then you're gone," she relented, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And you better not try anything, either, Chase," she added as she approached her door. So much for a relaxing evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chase Collins Drabbles**

 **Summary:** Chase finds himself being cared for by someone he once tried to kill.

* * *

 ** _2\. Chase Collins x OFC_**  
 **Prompt:** "Were you the one who started the fire?"  
 **Words:** 407

"Were you the one who started the fire?" The young woman's voice was soft as her touch as she cleaned the blood and grime from Chase Collins' face. There was no hint off accusation or reproach in her voice.

"It wasn't as though I planned it," muttered Chase as he looked into the woman's eyes. Chase was in rough shape after his fight with the Danvers boy.

"You've always been so rash in your quest for more power," she murmured with a shake of her head.

"Don't fucking start," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. "It's not your place, Lizzy."

"You know I'm not intimidated by you," Lizzy replied, the gentle way she carried herself with him never changing. She had known Chase for several years. He'd targeted her for her own power once. She had seen him at his most bloodthirsty and still the young woman always welcomed him into her home and cared for him. She had never bothered asking him why he had spared her though she had a few ideas. Lizzy, though a witch like Chase, was frail. She had power she could never dare use. She had faced Chase down without fear, already knowing her life was due to be short.

Chase's hand shot up, grabbing Lizzy be the wrist and stopping her from cleaning an especially bad cut on his cheek. "Why?" he demanded, his grip on her wrist like iron.

"Why didn't you take my power and let me die?" she countered.

Chase's grip loosened on her wrist while his free hand found its way into her hair, pulling her to him and kissing her hard. His lips were rough against hers and he reveled in how soft she felt against him. She was soft, gentle and he was not; she was the light to his darkness. His hand fisted in her hair as he nipped at her lower lip before he pulled back. "This is fucked up, you helping the man who wanted to kill you."

"I'm dying anyway, Chase. My body will betray me if you don't," she told him as she went back to cleaning his cheek.

Chase watched her, a frown on his face. He hated that he had no control over the situation, that Lizzy had some spell cast on him he couldn't break – one he didn't want to break. He felt the urge to protect the dying woman for as long as he could.


End file.
